Ranma 12 Un pasaje de la historia
by Yomimexico
Summary: La presencia de la joven lo hacían olvidar, para dar paso a una necesidad por ella, deseaba Akane más que nada en mundo, él podría dar todo por ella, hasta renuncia a su nombre...


Ranma ½ Manga de Rumiko Takahashi

Tokio, Japón Ciudad de Nerima.

_Para la escritora del Manga Ranma ½ Rumiko Takahashi todo había acabado, ya no había secretos en la trama que le permita seguir._

_Entonces Rumiko Takahashi finalizo la historia en el donde los protagonista se mostraron sus sentimientos, no tan abiertamente como hubiéramos deseado. Ranma ½ nunca fue una historia para el romance._

_Como verán si hubo un punto culminante de la trama, donde ellos serían uno con el tiempo, lo demás la escritora lo deja a su imaginación.. _

_Al dejar esto a nuestra imaginación, nosotros damos rienda suelta a ello…_

**Nota:**_ Está historia ayer a media noche salío de mi cabeza, no sé si en algún punto de la historia (Ranma ½ Despues…) podre incorporarla, por el momento este lo dejo aquí, este pequeño momento en la vida de Ranma y Akane_

**Ranma ½**

**Un pasaje de la historia….**

Ranma entro a la casa Tendo cabizbajo hace días que buscaba incansablemente a su padre, el sinvergüenza lo planeo tan bien para que él no lo encontrara y cuando creía que por fin daría con él, se esfumaba antes que él llegara. Por primera vez sintió un gran resentimiento con su progenitor y sentía la gran carga que le dejo en los hombros, siempre había sido así cometía cualquier tipo de fechorías y tenía que salir corriendo como delincuentes debido a ello. Sé propuso jamás ser como su padre y hoy no solo sentía la vergüenza, también una gran indignación por su última canallada, su padre le hizo tener tantos problemas desde su adolescencia por comida, que tuvo que cargar con responsabilidades que desconocía.

Cuando gano el primer torneo no fue suficiente para establecerse por primera vez con tranquilidad en Nerima, debido a ello su padre quiso desconocer el compromiso que tenía con Soun Tendo, empezó a planear una vida llena de torneos para él, donde no tenía cabida su vida con su prometida, sería una vida errante como la de antes, donde iban de aquí y para allá sin establecerse en ningún lado, yendo de torneo para hacerse de un nombre de prestigio para su futuro.

Aun podía recordar la discusión de esa noche.

**-Hijo, debes comprender tu deber esta con tu familia y las arte marcial.-**decía su progenitor maliciosamente sabiendo bien lo que le pedía y el punto que debía tocar para que su hijo no se negará.

**-Pero papá.-**intentaba protestar el joven mientras observaba detrás de su padre a Akane que se apoyaba completamente en uno de los muros cerca de la entrada de la casa, manteniéndose en silencio sin hablar escuchaba la discusión, mientras Soun Tendo a lado de su padre protestaba que su amigo quisiera alejar a Ranma, cuando lo había prometido en matrimonio con Akane.

-**Tendo entienda es por el bien de la escuela y por el futuro de las futuras generaciones.-**hablaba su padre para enredar con su labia a la familia Tendo y que los dejaran partir, algo en la voz de su padre le hizo ver que estaba planeado no regresar al sitio que los cobijo por más de un año.

-**Saotome habíamos planeado que los chicos se casaran una vez, que resolvieran sus diferencias**.-Soun seguía protestando al ver que no habría forma de detener a los dos artistas marciales.

**-Tendo cuando regresemos mi hijo, cumplirá con lo establecido**.-dijo el cínico padre, para que no siguiera más las protestas de su partida.

**-Akane, hija.-**el sr. Soun se volvió a su hija menor que se había mantenido al margen.-**No piensas decir nada.-**

La joven Tendo solo miro a su padre, para después seguir con el sr. de los anteojos que se los acomodaba confiado de que nadie se opondría a su partida, para terminar su mirada tímida en la figura de su prometido.

**-Padre.-**después de un silencio que pareció eterno la chica se atrevió a decir.-**eso solo puede decidirlo Ranma.**

**-Pero hija.-**protesto Soun que no pudo seguir al ser interrumpido por el sr. Saotome.

**-Que bien**.-sonrió con gran cinismo Genma, pues conocía bien a la hija menor de su protector en el último año y ella no se atrevería a intervenir en futuro de Ranma.-**Desde hoy, yo seré tu representante hijo.**

**-Akane estás segura.-**intervino la mediana de los Tendo al ver que era una batalla perdida y era inminente que partiera padre e hijo de su casa.-**Recuerda que el próximo mes, tanto Ranma como tú estarían participando en torneo de Tokio.**

**-Si Ranma es lo que quiere.-**volvió hablar la chica de los cabellos azules que solo miraba a Ranma intensamente, para después sonreír con suavidad.-**Yo, lo estaré esperando aquí.-**Akane bajo rápidamente la mirada.

**-Preparemos las maletas**.-empezó a decir su padre….

**-Espera papá**.-protesto Ranma que no dejaba de mirar a Akane, fue consiente de los sentimientos que ocultaba de él, fugazmente vio el miedo y el dolor en su mirada de la pequeña Tendo y el gran esfuerzo por sonreír para que no lo notara, ella le brindaba la oportunidad de decidir su futuro sin presiones de mantener su palabra de matrimonio, entonces supo lo que tenía que hacer no dejaría que su padre lo involucrara en un futuro incierto, cuando todo lo que deseo en la vida lo podía tener aquí en la casa Tendo y a lado de la joven más celosa e impulsiva de Nerima que tenía frente a él con la mirada baja podía sentir la tristeza de ella.

Akane nunca le pidió nada a cambio, jamás lo presiono en ningún momento desde que los comprometieron a la fuerza, inclusive soporto los insultos de él y a los pesados que le hicieron la vida difícil el primer año que llego a Nerima y a pesar de la circunstancia habían avanzado en una relación más estable como pareja y seguía dispuesta a no pedirle nada, si oponerse lo dejaba ir.-**Akane y yo iremos a ese torneo, como lo habíamos planeado.-**expreso el joven Saotome solo observando a su prometida.

Akane levanto su mirada al escucharlo y le brindo una de las sonrisas que tanto le gustaba de ella, estaba seguro que si su familia no estuviera presente ella se hubiera lanzado a su brazos y él correspondió con una cómplice sonrisa mirándola solo a ella.

**-Pero hijo….**.-empezó a protestar su padre molesto con su decisión.

**-No voy a cambiar de decisión papá.-**el joven por primera vez fue firme, para que no siguiera insistiendo.

**-Estoy muy orgullo de ti, Ranma**.-lo alabo el papá de Akane que se había mantenido en silencio, por la decisión de su hija menor.-**Serás un digno sucesor de la familia.**

**-Ranma.-**Kasumi por primera vez intervino.-**Gracias.-**mirándolo agradecida más por la felicidad de su hermana, que por la familia a la que le debía tanto.

**-Yo que pensaba**.-Nabiki decía con cierto tono de burla.-**que por fin me libraría de las discusiones de los dos.**

**-Nabiki.-**su hermana menor protesto algo ofendida, pero sin poder esconder la felicidad por la decisión de Ranma.

**-Qué le vamos hacer**.-interrumpió el sr. Saotome con enfado y resignado.-**entonces lo único que me queda es ser tu representante.**

La sala antes llena de alegría por la mayoría de los presentes se quedó en silencio por las palabras de Genma Saotome, desde que la pareja de prometidos representaba el Dojo Tendo, Nabiki es quien se hacía cargo de las cuestiones burocráticas y de todo lo relacionado a lo administrativo del Dojo y podía decirse que todo marchaba bien, más que bien excelente.

**-No nada de eso.-**intervino de inmediato Nabiki.-**Ranma representa a mi familia y hasta ahora toda marcha bien, para que usted tío lo arruine con su pretensiones.**

**-Muchacha insolente.-**exploto el padre de Ranma contra la mediana de los Tendo.-**fui yo quien entrene a mi hijo toda la vida para que fuera el mejor de todo el mundo**…..

**-Papá.** grito Ranma al escuchar el comportamiento de su padre contra la mediana de los Tendo.

**-Cállate Ranma**.-dijo indignado Genma**.-Ella no es nadie para hablarme así.**

**-Sr. Saotome**.-hablo el padre de Akane.-**que cree que está haciendo.**-intentando no perder los estribos por el insulto a su hija.

**-Yo soy el padre de Ranma.-**contesto airado Genma Saotome y sin medir las consecuencia de sus actos siguió.-**soy yo quien debe representarlo y no alguien que ni siquiera sabe de artes marciales y no es nada suyo.**

**-Papá.-**grito exaltado el joven bastante molesto con su padre por el comportamiento a los Tendo y antes que todo se saliera de control expuso.-**Como que nadie, Nabiki es la hermana de la mujer que algún día será mi esposa.**

Ranma miro donde estaba Akane al terminar de decirlo; su prometida que había dado unos paso enfrente y la felicidad que antes desbordaba había desaparecido, su rostro estaba pálido y temblaba nerviosamente, jamás en la casa Tendo se había presentado un altercado de esa magnitud. Inmediatamente se acercó a la menor, ella podía ser fuerte en muchas ocasiones, pero había situaciones que escapaban de su fortaleza y esta era una de ellas. La abrazo para cobijarla en su pecho, Akane escondió su rostro en su dorso, sintió como las lágrimas de ella mojaban su camisa y él paso su brazo por su espalda y colocaba una de su manos en la nuca de la chica, maldijo a su padre por hacerle daño a la mujer que amaba.

**-Esta es tu decisión Ranma**.-sin consideración su padre pregunto.

**-Sr. Saotome**.-decía el sr. Soun intentando que los ánimos se calmaran**.-creo que es mejor retirarnos a descansar y que…**

**-No.-**protesto su padre interrumpiendo a sr. de la casa.-**Estoy esperando Ranma.**

Ranma no contesto a su padre, no quería que las cosas pasaran a mayores, además su primordial preocupación es que su prometida se calmara, ella seguía temblando entre sus brazos e ignoro a su progenitor.

Ese fue él último día que lo vio….

Estaba perdido entre sus recuerdos cuando de pronto sintió la cercanía de una aura calidad, que se acercaba a él para abrazarlo, como estaba sentado cerca del estanque su rostro quedo cerca del abdomen de la joven Tendo, se sintió reconfortado con su abrazo, los pesares de su vida desaparecieron por un instante con la calidez de su novia.

Akane que lo había escuchado llegar a casa quiso dejarlo un poco a solas, sabía perfectamente que Ranma se sentía culpable por las acciones de su padre, que esta vez la había echo en grande. No solo mancho su propio nombre, también involucro a la familia Tendo y eso le afectaba tanto a su prometido que se juró que no descansaría hasta encontrar a su padre y que reparará el daño a su familia. Y a verlo tan desbastado en un impulso se acercó para reconfortarlo, aunque ellos ya se acercaban más como pareja, a Akane le costaba tomar la iniciativa de un acercamiento con Ranma, generalmente era el propio Ranma quien la abrazaba cuando estaban solos o la besaba inesperadamente.

Ellos no eran la típica pareja que demostraban lo que sentían en público y mucho menos a su familia que por mucho tiempo los acoso como si fueran ratones de circo, les había costado mucho tiempo en aceptar que estaban enamorados, que les era muy difícil para ellos las demostraciones abiertas. Pero hoy era diferente, nadie de la familia estaba en casa, por lo que no se preocupaba que la cacharan en un abrazo intimo con Ranma, solo quería que no sé sintiera solo y que pasara lo que pasara ella siempre estaría ahí, para apoyarlo.

Akane sintió como Ranma apoyo su mejilla en su abdomen, podía sentir las intensas emociones que embargaban a joven Saotome, se sentía humillado como nunca y dolido. Ella instintivamente lo abrazo para reconfortarlo y sintió como todos los músculos del joven se relajaban a su abrazo, el rodeo su cintura con sus brazos fuertes, para que no escapara de ellos. Akane se sonrojo al sentirlo, pero no hizo intento alguno de retirarse, de pronto sintió una humedad en su abdomen que la hizo abrir los ojos sorprendida, Ranma estaba llorando y apretó más su abrazo que la brusquedad de él la lastimo un poco, pero ella no se separaría de él.

No paso mucho tiempo para que cesara el llanto de joven guerrero, la joven bajo la mirada para observar a su novio, él levanto su rostro instintivamente para encontrarse con la mirada de su atractivo prometido, inmediatamente se sonrojo mientras aún veía los rastros de sus lágrimas en su rostro, sin poder evitarlo rodeo el rostro de Ranma con su manos pequeñas y bajo su rostro para besar su frente, después siguió para besar la nariz, después beso uno de su ojos y el otro mientras Ranma cerraba los ojos por las suaves caricias de ella, pauso un poco mientras lo veía deleitarse con ellas para después rosar con sus labios la boca de su prometido, Ranma respondió a su caricia con ternura….

Ranma estaba asombrado era la primera vez que la chica tomaba la iniciativa para besarlo de manera tierna y calidad que cerró los ojos para disfrutarlo a su anchas, de pronto sintió la suavidad de los labios de Akane sobre los suyos ásperos, las sensaciones que abordaron sus sentidos era tan deliciosa que respondió al beso de Akane de igual manera.

El joven se quejó cuando Akane se separó, no profundizando el beso entre ambos, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada marrón de ella y sonriendo como un bello ángel.

**-Te amo**.-susurro su bella prometida mirándolo con gran intensidad cerca de su rostro. Ranma por reflejo tomo Akane de la nuca y acerco con urgencia el rostro de Akane al suyo, besándola con intensidad, intentando transmitir todo lo que sentía por ella en esta caricia sublime, sintió como su novia se ponía rígida por la demanda de él, para después relajarse y responder con intensidad su caricia. Ranma con su lengua pidió permiso para profundizar el beso, la joven Tendo abrió su boca y él invadió su cavidad profundizando con gran intensidad la caricia tan íntima.

Ambos se dejaron llevar con gran intensidad por las sensaciones, el beso apasionado pronto se convirtió en algo más intenso, lleno de necesidad; subidamente Akane se apartó de él sonrojada, él se sintió abandonado cuando la chica se apartó bruscamente y la miro con las pupilas aún dilatadas, sus miradas se encontraron cosa que provoco que ella se pusiera más roja avergonzada y lo que vio en los ojos marrones lo dejo sorprendido, ella tenía miedo pero no el miedo cuando teme alguien, era el temor de las sensaciones recientemente vividas.

El joven Saotome sonrió de forma egocéntrica, mientras la miraba a detalle, sentía un deseo de volver a besarla, pero al ver a su asustadiza prometida, ceso su impulso de besarla de nuevo, era la primera vez que su cuerpo respondía a ella de esta forma y no quería que se diera cuenta de ello, si no quería volver a probar su mazo como en los viejos tiempos, era mejor que se calmara.

Akane miro como el artista sonreía con confianza, por primera vez no se molestó con el egocentrismo de su novio, ella se sentía avergonzada por dejarse llevar por las intensas emociones que Ranma la hizo sentir, se sentía tan bien que de repente sintió la necesidad de ir más allá, asustada por sus pensamientos ella se separó bruscamente de él.

Como fue que de un simple abrazo quería darle para reconfortarlo, se hizo tan intenso entre ellos con un beso. No pudiendo sostener la mirada tan intensa de joven de los ojos azules aparto su mirada de él, Ranma inmediatamente la agarro de los brazos para que no escapara.

**Akane-chan.-**la llamo suavemente el artista marcial, ella no quería verlo no creía que pudiera evitar de nuevo el sonrojo y la vergüenza.-**Akane-chan**.-escucho de nuevo su nombre con el termino íntimo, Ranma es la primera vez que la llamaba así.

Akane miro a Ranma que aun sonreirá, pero esta vez lo hacía con ternura, provocando más un sonrojo en ella de nuevo.

**-Solo no te apartes.-**escucho decir a su novio, ella solo asistió sin hablar, mientras Ranma volvía a rodear su cintura con su brazos fuerte y apoyaba su mejilla en su abdomen.

Ranma estaba perdido en la calidez de Akane, quien lo iba a decir, que la chica obstinada, terca y orgullosa lo amara con gran intensidad, se lo había dicho y él aún no podría expresarlo como ella, pero se lo demostraba cada vez que podía a su manera, el romanticismo no siempre estaba en su relación, para ellos los hechos eran lo más importante, se preguntaba si algún día podría expresar con palabras la intensidad de sus sentimientos por la joven Tendo. Como no amar a esta mujer si siempre estaba ahí para él, cuando se sentía perdido y agobiado por los grandes problemas en su vida, solo unas simples caricias y la presencia de la joven lo hacían olvidar, para dar paso a una necesidad por ella, deseaba Akane más que nada en mundo, él podría dar todo por ella, hasta renuncia a su nombre.

**-Vaya, ustedes bien que aprovecharon nuestra ausencia**.-exclamo una traviesa voz de forma divertida mientras los observaba abrazados cerca de estanque.

**-Oh.-**Kasumi los miro asombrada y apenada**.-sentimos mucho interrumpir**

**-Ranma, Akane.-**dijo el Sr. Soun mirándolos atentamente y sorprendido con su hija y su futuro yerno que por lo regular no se acercaban tanto.-**espero que no tenga que precipitar una boda.**

Los chicos se volvieron paralizados y sus rostros se pusieron rojos al mirar frente a ellos a la familia, Ranma se levando mientras Akane se separaba inmediatamente de él, no podrían creer que los habían cachado, pero si hubieran llegado mucho tiempo antes cuando ellos….ellos.

Los dos furiosamente sonrojados, bajaron las miradas, por la vergüenza de los hagan visto en esa forma.

**-jajaja.-**rio Nabiki al verlos tan monos, su hermanita toda roja se veía linda cohibida y Ranma-kun paralizado como una piedra.-**cuando dejaran de ser tan divertidos.**

**-Nabiki**.-intervino la mayor de los Tendo.-**no los molestes.**


End file.
